Ari
by PirateGirl88
Summary: I have added more to each chapter! A foster child has no clue who her parents are. When she falls in ME what happens to her? Legolas romance (THIS USED TO HAVE 19 REVIEWS BUT I DELETED IT TO REPOST THE STORY HOPEFULLY WITH BETTER CHAPTERS!) Enjoy!
1. Journey To Middle Earth

Ari  
  
By: Weeee  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Journey to Middle Earth  
  
I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I groaned and turned it off while getting out of bed. Another day of school, luckily my senior year is almost over.  
  
I went to my dresser and picked out a long jean skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt that said FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation) and then a black button down shirt that I left open over the FBI shirt. I then put my long blonde hair, which is so blonde it looks white, back in a ponytail. Sometimes I think it really is white. Then I completed my outfit by putting on black leather knee high boots on.  
  
You would think that since I have pointy ears I would wear my hair down but I don't mind them. I get weird looks because of them and I only have two friends, but I have gotten used to it and I don't hide them anymore.  
  
I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast then headed out the door. I got into my black neon and drove to school.  
  
When I got there I grabbed my book bag out of the back sea, where I had tossed it, then got out of the car and walked inside my school. My school does not have a huge population but it is a big population. I don't really get along with many people in my school because they are mostly all Jocks, Yos, and Preps. I am a punk and punks don't normally get along with those types of people. (No offense to anyone that are those types out there that are reading this story.)  
  
I went to my locker and got the books I needed for the morning. Then I heard a voice next to me, "Hi Ari." I turned to see my friend Gabrielle. She has black hair to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She is a lot shorter than me, though. She is about 5'4 while I am about 5'8. Gabrielle has on baggy black pants with blue converses on, a Linkin Park shirt on, a ball chain around her neck, and black bracelets on her arms.  
  
I smiled, "Hi Gab." Gab and I have been friends since we were little. The only other friend I have is Josh. He is Gabrielle's boyfriend. But like Gab and I we have been friends since we were little also.  
  
Gab and I talked for a while then headed to our first period. The day went slow. A school day for me always did. I was teased because of my ears and because I was a punk. I hated it. I love my ears and I have come to except them but I hate it when other people make fun of me because of them. They call me a demon. Today we were turning in a project for English and the boy sitting next to me had a bottle of water because we were aloud to carry them around in school and he took it and spilled it all over my project and then he smirked and said, "Oops." As if he didn't even mean what he had done. It had taken me hours to put my project together and I am now going to get an F on it. Why does life have to be so unfair? I hate my life.  
  
When the bell rang signaling the end of English and the end of the school day I got up and ran out the school doors. I didn't even bother to stop at my locker. As soon as I got into my car I couldn't hold it back anymore and I started to cry. Through my blurry vision I started my car and headed home.  
  
I parked my neon in the driveway and got out of the car. My house is a nice two-story green house. It is just big enough for my mother and I.  
  
But lately my mother has been drinking a lot. I think it is because my father recently died in a car crash. My mother used to be a loving caring person but after my father died she didn't want anything to do with life anymore. Which I understand because she really loved my father but she needs to get on with her life. But I know she can't just get on with her life because she had been married to my father for a long time. They had been married for about twenty-four years. My mother may never get over my father's death though. But I really hope that some day she will get over his death and go on with her life. Maybe even find someone new to spend her life with.  
  
When I walked into the living room my foster mother was lying on the couch drunk. "Young lady where have you been?" she slurred.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "At school where I was supposed to be."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that. I am your mother."  
  
"You are just my foster mother. And you don't even to a good job at that anymore."  
  
She got up off the couch and came over to me. What she did next surprised me. She lifted her hand and slapped me. I held my hand to my cheek and ran up the steps to my room as fresh tears came to my eyes.  
  
After everything that had happened today I decided to take a walk in the woods. So I quietly walked downstairs and I went out the front door without my mother seeing me.  
  
I have been walking through the woods for a few hours now and have lost my way. But that is okay I would rather be out here then at home. I occasionally was tripping and falling over rocks, sticks, and tree roots which is why I ended up with a few cuts and bruises.  
  
After a while a realized that the forest looked different. Not like it had a few hours ago but the trees were taller and wider. The forest looked older. I couldn't explain why it looked so different. I have walked in the woods plenty of times before but never did it look like this before. I just shrugged it off and kept walking.  
  
Before I knew it, it was dark, so I decided to rest for the night. So I laid down and soon I fell asleep next to a tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*Legolas' POV*~*~*~*~  
  
(The next morning)  
  
I was walking through the forest on my way to Rivendell to visit Elladan and Elrohir, when I thought I saw someone sleeping on the ground. So I went to investigate.  
  
When I got there I saw a sleeping beauty. She had long white blonde hair, and had a skirt on that was a weird material, in fact all her clothes were a bit odd. Nothing that he had seen anyone wearing before. I could tell she was an elf though.  
  
As I got closer I noticed she had a bruise on her face and some cuts and bruises on her hands, arms, and legs. She also looked as if she was alone and in trouble.  
  
So I knelt down next to her to get a better look at her and to wait until she woke up so I could talk to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*Ari's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up to find someone kneeling down next to me. I gasped and sat up quickly and backed away from him. My back ended up hitting the tree I was sleeping next to and I realized I was trapped.  
  
He then spoke in a language that I had never heard before. I looked at him confused and he then he spoke in English, "Are you okay? How come you don't know our language?"  
  
"Besides a few cuts and bruises yes I am fine. I don't know your language because I have never learned it let alone heard it."  
  
Then I noticed his ears were pointy. Just like mine. I had never seen anyone that looked like me. I gasped again and then the world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*Legolas' POV*~*~*~*~  
  
When she passed out I caught her before she hit the ground. I then stood up with her in my arms and headed towards Rivendell. It was still about a week's journey to Rivendell though, on foot that is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there is the first chapter. I hope you like it. And I know this story is a lot like a lot of other stories out there but take it as a complement that I really liked your story and not as an insult because it is not meant to be one. The next chapter should be up soon!!  
  
By the way since I went back and put more detail in this chapter for those that have read this chapter before I went back to add more (if any of you reread this chapter that is) could you tell me if I did any better. I am trying to please the readers as best I can so anything you have to say would help a lot. ~ Weeee 


	2. A Bit Of Unexpected News

ARI  
  
By: Weeee  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Bit of Unexpected News  
  
I woke up around noon to find the man that I had seen earlier, carrying me. He had long blonde hair, not quite as blonde as mine though, and part of it was pulled back behind his head in small braids. He had light blue eyes and looked to be around maybe 6'2 or 6'0. He reminded me a lot of Legolas from Lord of the Rings. But he can't be because LOTR is just a story. I could be dreaming though but I know I am not dreaming.  
  
I squirmed in his arms and he put me down and stopped walking. "Now that you are awake we can talk." He sat down and I did the same. "My name is Legolas Prince of Mirkwood. What is yours?"  
  
I was shocked when he said that he was Legolas. THE LEGOLAS! But I put my shock aside and answered him, "My name is Ari."  
  
"Why are you dressed like that Ari? And where are you from?"  
  
"I am from America and this is the way they dress there."  
  
"You are not from Mirkwood, or Rivendell, or Lothlorien?"  
  
"Well, for all I know I could be. The family I lived with in America was only my foster family. I have never met my real parents. I have no clue what they even look like."  
  
"Did you live with elves though?"  
  
"No, I lived with humans. I always thought I was one. I was never told otherwise. I always wished I was an elf though."  
  
"Well, you are an elf. Didn't you ever wonder why you had pointy ears and none of the humans did?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but where I am from there are no elves just humans. Elves are in fairy tales. I always thought they weren't real."  
  
"Well as you can see elves are real." I then reached out to touch his ear and when I did he leapt backwards with a yelp. I then looked at him awkwardly. I wondered why he looked as if I just drove a knife through him.  
  
"Also elves ears are sensitive. I am sure you knew that."  
  
"Oh yeah. Oops."  
  
He then stood up, "That's alright. We should keep going now. It is still about a weeks journey to Rivendell."  
  
I stood up and looked at him, "We are going to Rivendell?"  
  
"Yes, we are. I am going to visit some friends there." He then handed me a piece of some kind of bread as we kept walking. I think the bread is lambas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost a week later we were a day away from Rivendell. Legolas and I were very good friends now. I had never had such a good friend as Legolas. Even Gab, Josh, and I didn't have such a good friendship. The three of us had always been friends but never best friends though. So I didn't know what it was like to have a really good friend until now. I am now happier than I have ever been.  
  
Legolas had taken care of my cuts and bruises and they are now gone. Not one is left. Not even the bruise that had been on my face was left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there is the next chapter. I am sorry it is short though but I wanted to get this chapter out today. I will try and make the next chapter longer and better than this one. Also if you know where I could go to get and Elven Language Dictionary could you please tell me in a review? Thanks for reading!  
  
Well, here is another chapter that I have gone back over. But sadly I did not add much to this one so I know it is not much better than it was. But I was stumped as to what to do to make this chapter better. Any help would be greatly accepted. ~ Weeee 


	3. Arrival At Rivendell

Ari  
  
By: Weeee  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Arriving at Rivendell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas and I arrived in Rivendell the very next day. Rivendell is beautiful. And the nature that surrounds it makes it even more beautiful. Rivendell seems to have rivers all around it and even some waterfalls. And then the House of Elrond looks just it does in the movie.  
  
When we arrived, we were greeted by many elves. One with long dark hair and brown eyes started to walk towards us. He looked to be royalty. I would guess he is Lord Elrond.  
  
He stopped in front of us and looked at Legolas, "Legolas it is good to see you again." Then he turned to me, "And who are you?"  
  
This guy gives me the creeps. He looks scary. "My name is Ari, sir," I replied to his question.  
  
"My name is Lord Elrond. Where are you from?"  
  
Before I could answer Legolas answered for me, "She is from another time. When all that lives on the world are humans. She lived with a foster family. She does not know her real parents."  
  
There was some silence and then Elrond answered, "You have no memory of your parents? You do not remember them at all?"  
  
"No my lord."  
  
"We will just have to look for your parents then," he said.  
  
"That is not necessary, my lord, "I answered.  
  
"Please call me Elrond. And I am very willing to look for your parents. It will not be that hard. I can tell just by looking at you that you are a Lothlorien elf. And I know the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. I will send a messenger and see."  
  
I was shocked. Lately I have been getting shocked a lot though. Elrond barely knows me and he is already helping me find my parents. I guess elves are a lot nicer than humans.  
  
It feels good though to finally be around my own kind. I always thought I was though. But I was never comfortable. I didn't know why though. I also felt that I didn't fit in. I was the only one that had pointy ears. I had looked it up and there was not one other person with my case. I was all alone. I am glad I am not in America anymore. The only thing I will miss about it is Gab and Josh. They were the only friends I had the only people that stood up for me. I wish more humans were like that. But not all wishes come true.  
  
I then snapped out of my thoughts and voiced my thanks to Lord Elrond, "Thank you, Elrond, for your kindness."  
  
He smiled at me, "You are very welcome Ari."  
  
He then turned to Legolas, "Your room is the same as last time. Ari's room will be to the right of yours. Please show her her room some time today." Legolas nodded in reply and Elrond walked away.  
  
I then wondered how Elrond new I was a Lothlorien elf, "Legolas, how come Lord Elrond knew I was a Lorien Elf just by looking at me?"  
  
"Well, I am not quite sure because I have never been to Lothlorien but I know they have all have blonde hair."  
  
As we were walking away two elves that looked a lot like Elrond and not to mention identical came running towards Legolas. I guessed them to be Elladan and Elrohir. But it is too hard to tell them apart. They look a lot like Lord Elrond but younger and a lot more handsome.  
  
Legolas and the twins greeted each other like old friends. Hugging each other in the manly way I guess you would put it. Then Legolas introduced us, "This is Elrohir." Legolas pointed to the one elf. "And this is Elladan." He pointed to the other elf. "And this is Ari."  
  
Then the one Legolas said was Elrohir spoke, "The way to tell us apart is Elladan is the one who is always playing jokes on people with Legolas." I laughed at that.  
  
Elves can easily play jokes on people because they are very silent and hard to hear sneaking up on you. I always used to sneak up and scare Gab and Josh. It was always so much fun. "Well, I think I would join them in their fun. It is always so much fun to sneak up on people."  
  
"Oh, look what I have done. Three against one is not fair. It was always two against one now the odds are still unfair. I was hoping you would side with me." Elladan, Legolas, and I started laughing.  
  
Elladan then spoke while he was still laughing, "You.better.watch out.Elrohir." Elrohir just rolled his eyes and couldn't help but join us in laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you go. A new chapter and it's longer like I said it would be. I won't be updating as well as I have been after this chapter because I start school Tuesday. But I will update once a week maybe even twice. We'll just have to see. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it.  
  
And again I added some more detail to this chapter also. I will try and put the next chapter up soon. ~ Weeee 


	4. Unexpected Feelings

Ari  
  
By: Weeee  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Unexpected Feelings  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day after I arrived at Rivendell Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and I were all sitting by a lake talking. I get along with both twins really well but I get along with Elladan better than Elrohir. Elladan is more like me, mischievous, outgoing, and wild while Elrohir isn't those things as much. I have come to notice that Elladan and Legolas are a lot alike. They both are very mischievous, and play jokes on people all the time. They are almost always together. They are both also very outgoing while Elrohir was more laid back. I guess it is because one day he is going to be King of Rivendell so he can't afford to be fooling around all the time. But then again Legolas will be King of Mirkwood one day and he isn't laid back, he is always fooling around and always having fun. So also could be just the way Elrohir is.  
  
Elladan told me that he has a little sister but she is in Lothlorien right now. He said it is because his mother was gravely wounded by Orcs one day and when she came back to Rivendell and was better she sailed to the Grey Havens. Arwen's father, Lord Elrond, then sent her to Lothlorien. It is sad that that happened to their mother and then she left them sailing to the Grey Havens. But I know how they feel. I grew up not knowing my real parent's. Then one day my foster father, the only father I knew of died. It is hard to loose a parent or for a parent to leave you.  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a voice, "Ari, come and join us." I looked up and to the lake where I heard the voice and saw Elladan motioning me to get in the water with the three of them. All they were wearing were their pants. I took off my dress and stood in my shift. Luckily it wasn't see through. I then jumped into the water.  
  
We had fun playing in the water. We splashed each other, raced, and just had lots of fun.  
  
The lake and the surrounding are beautiful. The lake water is so clear. I never saw water this clear in America. It was crystal clear. The lake also has a waterfall. Then the surrounding is a beautiful forest. Rivendell is so beautiful. And to think that Lothlorien is supposed to be even more beautiful. How could it be? I couldn't imagine a place more beautiful than this.  
  
"We are late for dinner!" Elrohir exclaimed. We all rushed out of the water and got dressed. Then we trudged off towards the palace. We didn't bother changing when we got there because we were already late for dinner as it was. So we walked into the Hall sopping wet.  
  
Elrond wasn't too happy to see us walking into the Hall for dinner late and to top that we were wet.  
  
When we sat down Elrond said, "Where have you four been?!"  
  
"We were at the lake swimming, Father. We lost track of time and before we knew it we were late for dinner. We didn't mean to be late. We won't let it happen again," Elladan replied.  
  
"Don't let it happen again. But I know that won't be possible for you always like making a grand entrance," Elrond said with a smile on his face. We all burst out laughing.  
  
"That sounds like Elladan," I said laughing.  
  
"Yes, he is almost always late for dinner. If I were to bet every week that he would not be able to come to dinner on time for a whole week I would have a whole room full of money. Maybe two," Elrohir said laughing.  
  
"Hey that's not nice," Elladan said trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
Elrond said, "Yes, but when Legolas visits you are even worse. Most of the time you don't even show up for dinner at all."  
  
We finally stopped laughing and ate our dinner. After dinner Legolas came up to me and asked me, "Would you like to take a walk in the garden?"  
  
I smiled, "I would love to!" For some reason instead of acting like a friend he acted like a complete gentlemen and put his arm out for me to put my hand on as we walked. I didn't know why and couldn't explain it so I just shrugged it off.  
  
We walked in the gardens and talked for a while. He was a complete gentlemen and didn't treat me as a friend but as a man would when he is trying to court a woman. Then he took me to my room. When we got to my door. I smiled up at him, "I had a wonderful night. Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure," he replied also smiling.  
  
Then I thought of something, "Why have you acted differently towards me tonight than you usually do? You have treated me as a man would when he courts a woman all of a sudden, when just earlier today you were treating me as a friend would treat a friend. But I don't understand why?" I asked quite confused.  
  
He just kept smiling, "That is because I have realized something today that I did not know a week ago."  
  
I looked at him still quite confused, "And what would that be?" I very curious to see what it was that he realized today that he had not known.  
  
He put a loose hair behind my ear, not the act of a friend. "I realized today that I like."  
  
"What do you mean like me?" I wasn't sure what he meant by it. Maybe I was just being thick headed.  
  
"I mean I like you in more than a friendly way. I like you in a more intimate way. I think I may be even falling for you. But it is to soon for me to know."  
  
I stood there stunned by his speech, not knowing what to say. "Goodnight," he said. And then he surprised me even more by leaning in for a quick kiss. But I wasn't disgusted like I thought I would be for my friend to kiss me. I actually liked it. But I didn't know why. I couldn't explain the feelings inside of me. All of the sudden from that one kiss all my feelings for him changed. But I couldn't explain my feelings for him. I wasn't sure what they were exactly.  
  
I looked up at him, "Goodnight Legolas."  
  
"Sweet dreams Ari, " he replied before he turned and started to walk away as I opened the door to my room and went inside and changed for bed.  
  
I laid in bed and thought of my feelings towards Legolas. I knew I liked him in more than a friendly way now but I wasn't sure how exactly I felt. I didn't hate him and I certainly didn't feel as if he was just a friend. I sighed. Why does life have to be so confusing? Why can't I tell exactly how I feel for him? I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would bring some answers for me?  
  
That morning I woke up and went to breakfast. After breakfast Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and I decided to go horseback riding. But one problem I had no clue how to ride a horse. So when we got to the stable I told them, "I have no clue how to ride a horse. I have never even set foot on one."  
  
Elrohir was the one to answer me, "Well you can just ride with one of us. Knowing how Elladan is riding with him isn't a good idea so."  
  
But he was cut off, "Hey, I heard that!" Elladan said form a near by stall. Elrohir and I both laughed.  
  
Then Elrohir continued, "So as I was saying, it is either to ride with me or Legolas and I know that you would rather ride with Legolas than any of us anyway. So Legolas it is. I know he won't mind though." I nodded in response and headed towards where Legolas was.  
  
I walked up to him. "Legolas."  
  
He turned towards me, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I can't ride a horse. I have never even rode on one before. I was wondering if I could ride with you?" I asked nervously.  
  
He smiled at me, "No need to be nervous. Of course you can ride with me. Why would I object?"  
  
"Thank you," I replied not knowing what else to say.  
  
"No need to thank me Ari."  
  
He finished getting his horse ready and then he helped me up onto the horse. He climbed up and sat behind me, supporting me by putting an arm around my waist.  
  
We all then rode off. It was a lot of fun riding on a horse. Especially with a male named Legolas sitting behind me with an arm around my waist. Oh my! How did my thoughts turn that way? I might as well tell him how I feel. Or at least how I think I feel.  
  
"Legolas. Since you told me last night I might as well tell you now. Legolas, I like you more than a friend to. At the moment I am not sure how deep that goes. I am still trying to figure that out." I had finally told him! I had finally told him what had been bugging be all day and all of last night!  
  
"I understand. It took me a while to realize exactly how I felt also. I didn't just figure it out in an hour. At least I know that your feelings go deeper than friendship. That I am fine with knowing until you know how deep exactly your feelings go." I sighed in relief and that made him laugh.  
  
When we got back Elladan wanted me to take a walk with him. What he told me surprised me and also tore me apart inside. "Ari, I like you I really do. With your permission I would like to start courting you."  
  
I was shocked beyond belief. I was torn between Legolas and Elladan. But the thing was I felt nothing other than friendship for Elladan. I would never feel any more than that. That I was sure nothing would ever change, even a kiss.  
  
"I. I. can't. Lego." I stopped myself from saying anymore. "I must go I have to meet someone," I said then turned away and started running leaving behind a confused Elladan.  
  
I went to the gardens and then the tears started to flow. I saw Elrohir and knew he was the only one I could talk to right now. He saw me and immediately came towards me. I ran into his arms and started crying even harder.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"I. he. they." I stuttered.  
  
"Sshh. Calm down and then talk."  
  
After a few minutes I had finally calmed down enough to talk to him, "Yesterday Legolas told me he liked me more than a friend. Today I told him I felt the same. Then after the horseback riding Elladan wanted to talk to me. He said he liked me as more than a friend. But I will never feel that way towards him. I will always think of him as just a friend. But I don't want to hurt him by telling him the truth!" I ended up crying all over again.  
  
"You have to tell him the truth eventually. The longer you wait the harder it will be to tell him." I just nodded. "Let's put you to bed. You need some rest." He then led me to my room and put me to bed. I fell asleep crying. I woke up to someone in my room. I saw Legolas sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
He kissed my cheek, "Elrohir told me you were sleeping that you were really tired. I was worried about you when you didn't show up for dinner." Then he noticed that I had been crying. "Why were you crying, melamin?" (my love)  
  
"I. I.I wasn't crying?" I lied even when it was evident I had been.  
  
"Do not lie to me. It is obvious by your eyes that you have been crying. Why?"  
  
I tried to change the subject, "What does melamin mean?"  
  
"It means my love. Now stop changing the subject and answer me."  
  
"Answer what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You know very well what I want you to answer. Now answer it before I do something you may not like," he said irritably.  
  
I laughed. Then I frowned, "I still have no clue what you are talking about."  
  
"You asked for it," he said. Then he came down to claim my lips. He climbed on top of me and I didn't protest.  
  
*Cruel to stop there I know. * smiles evilly * But hopefully this will keep you wanting more. The scene will be continued in the next chapter. This is my longest chapter and I think the best so far! I hope you enjoyed reading it because I sure enjoyed writing this chapter. I am sorry I have not updated in a while, but school keeps getting in the way, so much homework and projects. Once I get settled in to this school year I will be able to update more often. : ) 


End file.
